


Mayhem Dressed In A Suit

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angry Steve, Angry Steve Kink, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blood From Lip Biting, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Swallowing, Commands, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Marriage Proposal, News Media, Nipple Licking, Noisy Tony, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam Is An Avenger, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tony Is In So Much Trouble, Top Steve Rogers, Uniform Kink, Use Of The Word Whore Only Twice, bucky is an avenger, lip biting, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony openly blurts out about his sex life with Steve during a press conference. Steve isn't happy as he watches it live on TV. His anger results in Steve driving to the venue, where he follows Tony into the bathroom and fucks him stupid. Tony doesn't complain, because angry Steve is the kinkiest thing Tony has ever dealt with. And by the next day, Steve gets payback by making Tony cry on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayhem Dressed In A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I love Angry Steve too much.

Tony Stark loved having his face on the TV. If a camera was thrust in his face, he  _damn well_  avenged it with impeccable sass and wisdom. He never took it too far to the point of embarrassment. But truly, Tony could never in his life...embarrass himself. He'd scheduled a press conference to discuss questions about what was next for The Avengers, what was next for Stark himself, and also the handful of questions about his seemingly surprising new relationship with the one and only Captain America. Steve wasn't ashamed of Tony talking about it to the public. They'd gone public with their relationship over two years ago, but everyone wanted to know, all the time. The only thing they were private about was what went on in the bedroom. That was extremely private and the only time Steve could ever imagine it being talked about was if Tony was drunk. But Tony had been good,  _oh so_  good, he hadn't been drunk for over four months now.

Steve was more than proud, and he'd reward Tony with mind blowing  _morning blowjobs_ or a  _quickie_  in the Stark jet, where Tony found it impossible to be quiet. Thus, the other Avengers knew what they got up to on their way to mission debriefs and missions themselves. If there was one thing Tony loved, it was being noisy, just so that everybody knew that he was being fucked by  _the_  Captain America. Or in his words,  _'his very handsome and brave Captain'_  which he likes to remind everybody of. Tony would say Steve was a tiger, protective, generous, but unpredictable and powerful in a sense. Steve jokingly said Tony was a gorilla during a team meeting, even when he got the  _'don't fuck with me Rogers'_  look, he still laughed. But when they were alone, Steve would tell him exactly what he thought he was.

_"A fox, that's what I see you as Tony. A fox because...you're cunning and quick-thinking. You're always full of strategies. You've got wisdom and you're intense, but you have passion throughout you too,"_

It drove Tony insane with how Steve spoke when he'd said it. Tony had to choke back the soft moan that threatened to escape his throat. But Steve could see by the intensity and desire in Tony's eyes that he'd stirred something inside. The blonde simply smiled with his all too gorgeous lop sided smile, before he had Tony bent over his work bench with his tentative fingers buried knuckle deep in the billionaire's ass. Steve would smile with satisfaction when they wandered into the main room of Avengers Tower to meet up with everybody for dinner, Tony walking strangely with a  _'I did just get pounded into my work bench and it took me by surprise_ ' look on his still startled face. The brunette had to admit though, the best part about their sex life was the angry sex. It was no surprise when it became a kink for Tony, he simply loved making Steve boil over.

Now, Steve stood in the kitchen, mixing milk into his coffee as Clint, Bucky and Thor sat around the TV. Natasha, Bruce and Sam were doing errands. He narrowed his eyes at the trio, thinking that they were far too close to the TV. But it wasn't much use telling them so, they'd shift back an inch and still have their eyes glued to it. Tony was due on air any minute and Steve, as usual, wasn't the slightest bit worried. He never worried for his lover because he knew Tony would be cool, calm and collected as he always was. Even if there was a bit of sass and sarcasm thrown in, but that was Tony Stark in a nutshell. Steve was still dressed in his pyjamas which was basically a pair of loose sweatpants and a loose shirt. Although, on Steve it wasn't loose on account of his beefy biceps and Dorito shaped figure. Tony never minded... _ever_. Steve never felt the need to change into anything else at 10am in the morning, he'd become a bit domestic since spending time with Tony.

"Come on Stevie it's almost started!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, calm your horses," Steve huffed, picking up his steaming mug of coffee.

"Punk," Bucky retorted.

"Jerk," Steve bit back.

Steve wandered over and stood by the couch, one arm crossed over his chest as he sipped on his coffee. The buzz of the caffeine woke him up slightly as he stared at the screen, seeing the doors opening to a room where cameras were set up. Tony waltzed into the room like a movie star, his suit ironed and neat and his signature sunglasses propped over his eyes. Steve rolled his eyes and smirked slightly.  _That's my Tony_  he thought. The brunette sat down at a chair and propped his sunglasses up on his head, his brown eyes alert and glistening. Steve always loved staring into those chocolate brown swirls, he found them beautiful.

"Have we lost him? Yeah, we've lost him," Bucky laughed, waving his hand in front of Steve.

"Hey Steve!" Clint yelled.

"What? Hm...sorry," the blonde replied, blushing slightly.

Bucky snorted.

"I believe Stark is about to speak," Thor interjected.

"Well, we're back here again. What is this? The third time this month?" Tony spoke, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Sarcastic bastard," Steve chuckled, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I know you all miss me and such, but we gotta' stop meeting like this, my Captain might start getting suspicious," Tony continued.

Clint, Thor and Bucky started laughing at the same time the media did that were in the room. Steve rolled his eyes again.

"Anyway, what questions have you got to throw at me today?" the brunette asked. "Yes, you," he added, pointing to a journalist.

"Mr Stark, is it true that Bucky Barnes, also known as The Winter Soldier has joined your team?" the journalist questioned.

Bucky  tensed and Steve frowned as he saw Tony's eyes narrow slightly.

"First of all, it's not  _my_  team, it's  _our_  team. Just, Steve's the boss most of the time, and we're okay with that. Second of all, yes, Bucky Barnes has joined the team, and he will only be called Bucky unless he decides himself that he wants to be called The Winter Soldier. He could have simply given up when we offered to help him recovery. Mostly it was Steve telling him stories to jog his memory, but we were all there. There's times in life where you need to forgive but not forget. Bucky's become a great addition to the team and I hope all of you will see that soon," Tony answered.

"Can you marry him?" Bucky joked, resting his gaze on Steve.

"I-" Steve paused.

A blush crept up his neck and Bucky just gave him that knowing smile as he turned back to the TV. They'd moved onto another journalist now and Steve could see Tony beginning to get bored already.

"Is it true Sam Wilson has joined your team also?" the journalist queried, pushing her hair from her face.

"Yes, that's true, he's another great addition to the team," Tony replied.

"And, how are things with Captain America?" she continued.

"Oh boy here we go," Steve huffed.

"Please, you don't need to call him that, he does have an actual name. Steve, he's good, I feel like I'm having déjà vu I've said that so many times already. There's not much else I can say at this point. He's happy...we're happy even," the brunette hummed.

There were a few awes and Steve was blushing furiously as Bucky and Clint started exaggerating the sweetness of the words being said.

"Oh Steven you're so wonderful," Bucky teased, brushing his hand off Clint's arm.

"Oh Stark do be quiet, I love you so much ," Clint retorted, nudging Bucky.

Steve scowled.  _Idiots_  he thought.

"Any plans for your future?" the journalist asked.

"For Steve and I? Maybe, I don't know what goes on in that head most of the time-" Tony paused, smirking coyly. "Unless he's bending me over a table or pinning me against a wall," he added.

Steve blanched, his eyes widening in a fraction, lips parting also.

"Mr Stark, isn't that personal?" another journalist interjected.

"What? I'm not allowed to let everybody know I'm getting screwed by Captain America and they aren't. You should see when he gets angry. Man oh man, he's like a stallion," Tony purred.

The blonde felt like he was going to faint, until the anger took over. His grip on his mug tightened as he heard it crack slightly. Thor, Bucky and Clint were now looking right at Steve, their eyes widened in worry, and slight panic.

"Stevie?" Bucky whispered.

"That-" Steve paused, taking in a deep breath. "That lousy good for nothing asshole," he grunted.

Steve went back to the kitchen and slammed the mug down as he stared back at the TV. He was livid, his veins showing on his neck mostly. Bucky stood up and went over to Steve, resting his hand on the blonde's back to sooth him.

"Steve it's okay," he murmured.

"No it's not okay! He told me he would never ever speak of what went on behind closed doors. And now he's done it!" Steve yelled.

"Steve calm down," Bucky soothed.

"Calm down? Calm down! You think I can calm down from this?" Steve laughed sarcastically. "I'm going to go see him," he added.

"Hey, no, no, no. Bad idea!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Watch me," Steve hissed.

Bucky let Steve go, deciding it would probably be better for Steve to sort this out the way he wanted to. He turned back to the TV and saw Tony moving onto other questions, but he could still see that sly grin twitched at the corner of his mouth. Thor and Clint were staring at each other, then at Bucky who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Tony's going to get his ass handed to him," Clint mused.

"Quite literally," Thor commented.

Clint frowned.

"You did not just make a joke," he muttered.

"I just did," Thor retorted, smiling triumphantly.

Bucky laughed.

"Hey, uh, let's go down to the training room, I don't think we'll want to be in Steve's firing line when he comes back. He's pissed, very pissed. I don't think he's ever been this pissed and y'know how those two get when he's pissed," he issued.

"Ew, spare me the details," Clint groaned.

Tony was in for a bit of a shock.

* * *

Steve made it to the venue within fifteen minutes, considering he took every possible shortcut and he did have his motorcycle roaring down the streets. He'd avoided every news crew that was outside the venue, deciding to park his motorcycle out the back. It probably didn't help that the blonde decided to go dressed in his old suit from back in Washington D.C. The suit that was navy blue with a silver star and brown straps and belts, his fingerless gloves encasing his strong hands. Steve had all kinds of thoughts as to how he'd approach Tony. He'd thought about charging into the room, but didn't want to grab Tony in the middle of a press conference. So he waited, in the shadows of a narrow hallway where the bathrooms were. He could hear the doors to the spacious conference room opening, then Tony's voice. The blonde smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he lent against the wall.

"Thank you for your time, I promise you I'll be back soon enough and you can ask me more questions. I'll maybe dish out what goes on behind closed doors with Cap and I," he spoke, slyly.

The super soldier sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're in so much trouble Tony Stark," he grunted.

He heard Tony's footsteps approaching, his smirk growing as he turned his head slightly. Tony looked fantastic in his grey suit, as he always did. Steve watched him intently, his eyes trailing up and down the brunette with earnest. He saw Tony slip into the male bathroom, the heavy door slamming behind him, leaving Steve alone in the hallway again. The blonde sighed deeply as he pushed himself off the wall and sauntered to the door. Steve was skilled in being quiet, so when he opened the door, he made sure it didn't creak. And he also made sure it didn't slam after he'd stepped into the bathroom.

The bathrooms were bright, sparkling clean and they looked brand new, despite the venue being over six years old. But, the staff did like to keep their hygiene in tip top shape. Tony was washing his hands in the sink as he let out an exhausted sigh.  _You won't be exhausted once I'm finished with you_  Steve thought. The blonde stood by the door, his hands resting on his belt as he stared directly at Tony. When Tony looked up into the mirror, he jumped a little, clearly startled by the presence of his super soldier boyfriend who he thought was still at home waiting for him.

"Cap?" he spoke.

His eyes looked over at how authoritatively Steve stood, like a good soldier. He trailed his eyes over how Steve's arms tensed when he shifted his hands with a small movement. Tony licked his dry lips just from staring at Steve, just from seeing how  _damn_  perfect he looked in his suit. The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw the intense, dark gaze in Steve's eyes. He was mayhem dressed in a suit, Tony had to put it that way.

"Oh honey, you're wearing my favourite suit of yours," he crooned, sounding sassy as ever.

Steve gave a curt nod.

"Steve..." Tony whispered.

He genuinely looked bothered now,  _no_ , he looked worried in fact. Steve just stood there, like a statue, his jaw set tight and harsh. His hands still grasped his belt and Tony could see the fabric of his gloves stretch as he tightened his grip. The last time he stared at Tony like that was when-

"Oh," Tony breathed out.

"So you figured it out, genius," Steve spoke.

"Okay," Tony replied, stepping forward a little as he held his hands up in defence. "What the hell did I do this time to rattle your chains Capsicle?" he questioned.

"You know damn well what," Steve snapped, his shoulders tensing.

Tony should have been worried, but in truth he was just feeling his blood rush south. That's how it usually ended, Steve was intimidating, but it was a huge  _fucking_  turn on for Tony. He smirked slightly and kept stepping forward, lowering his hands.

"You saw me on TV," he mused.

"Yeah, and I heard what you said. That's private Tony. You told me you'd never do that," the blonde growled.

"It just slipped out," Tony chuckled.

"Bullshit it did!" Steve yelled, his hands moving to his hips.

The brunette felt his breath catch. He was treading on dangerous territory getting Steve angry. But time and time again he couldn't help himself. Steve looked like a proper Captain then, his jaw locked and eyes narrowed, staring hard at Tony.

"I'm not apologizing for it," he whispered.

Steve tilted his head and let out a deep sigh, the sound making Tony's cock twitch eagerly in his pants.

"Steve I-" he paused.

Tony stepped forward again, standing in Steve's personal space. He lifted his hand to rest it on Steve's chest lightly. But Steve's hand snatched it between his own hand, his gaze falling on Tony, almost predatory. He spun Tony around, slamming him into the nearest wall with a loud  _'thud'_  as the brunette groaned. Steve's hand slipped under Tony's thigh, hooking it up over his arm as he squeezed his thigh. Tony gasped, but before he could say anything, Steve's lips were slotting against his. The blonde was fierce with the kiss, tongue pressing against every inch of Tony's mouth and sliding over Tony's own. Tony moaned into the kiss, feeling Steve's hips press hard against his. Steve was hard already and Tony shivered with anticipation. Were they honestly going to do it right there in the bathroom?

"Steve. Baby- _ah_ ," Tony gasped, his fingers curling into Steve's hair.

Steve pulled away, biting Tony's lip roughly, earning a hiss from the brunette. Tony couldn't help but grin afterwards as he felt the skin split, a drop of blood showing. The blonde smirked and wiped his thumb across Tony's lip, before grabbing a paper towel and wiping his thumb.

"Go and stand by the sinks and get down on your knees," he grunted.

"Make me," Tony crooned.

"I'm the Captain here, now do as you're told," Steve hissed.

Tony scoffed,

"Now soldier!" Steve roared.

The brunette groaned and scurried off to the sinks while Steve walked back to the door. He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a device Tony hadn't seen before. He raised an eyebrow and watched Steve throw it onto the door, hearing it click and whir, before beeping. Tony's eyes travelled down Steve's body and he stopped at his ass, seeing the beautiful curve it had to it.  _God...I'm fucked, literally_  he thought. Steve turned around, the ankles of his boots hitting together as he stood with his hands behind his back. Tony honestly felt like he was going to faint from the overwhelming arousal that tingled up his body. The blonde wandered over to Tony, standing by his side as he looked down at him, his mouth curving at the corner.

"You're beautiful when you're on your knees...whore," Steve whispered.

Tony's eyes widened as he stared up at Steve, his throat going dry. He'd never thought he'd hear that word coming out of anyone's mouth, especially not Steve's. But it made him shudder and it made his cock twitch again and he could have sworn he felt pre-cum dampen his briefs.  _Jesus Christ_  he thought.

"What did you just call me?" he replied, gaze fixed on Steve.

The blonde knelt down, beside Tony, grabbing his hair as he pulled it tight. His lips pressed roughly against Tony's lips as he tugged the brunette's hair. Tony let out a soft moan, before pulling away from the kiss.

"Whore," Steve growled.

"Jesus, Steve...you're real angry huh?" he questioned.

"You bet your sweet ass darlin'," Steve purred.

"Fuck me," Tony gasped.

"I will...soon," the blonde teased.

"I didnt-fuck. I didn't mean it like that but-" Tony paused, palming his hand over his crotch.

Steve stood as he shifted to the right, now standing in front of Tony, hands back on his belt. Tony sighed contently when he saw that he was directly in line with Steve's crotch where he could see a perfect outline of his cock. He felt a shudder go down his spine, gaze falling back on Steve.

"So hard for me already," he whispered.

"You know what to do, soldier," Steve breathed out.

Tony groaned in the back of his throat, sliding his hands up Steve's thighs to his belt. He unclasped it and handed it to Steve who sat it up on the sink counter.

"I'll need that later," he mused.

"Christ," Tony wavered.

His nimble fingers worked on Steve's zipper, feeling the blonde's hand rest in his hair. Tony slid his hands around to the back of Steve, sliding his hands down the curve of his ass, bringing his pants down with him.

"Not wearing any underwear, I've taught you some things Stevie," Tony purred.

"Just do your job Tony, you realize how bad you've been. How could you openly talk about that. While a small part of me doesn't mind, the fact that people know I get to make you scream every night, that's besides the point. I said don't say anything and you did it anyway. Did you plan to get me angry?" he asked.

"Maybe, but I didn't expect you to come all the way out here to do this in the damn bathroom," the brunette huffed.

"I'd come anywhere for you," Steve replied, smirking smugly.

"Everything you say is filthy," Tony grunted, pulling Steve's pants down to his thighs.

"And whose fault is that?" the blonde questioned.

"Mine," the brunette answered.

Steve nodded curtly as Tony's breath brushed over his cock, making him keen and grip Tony's hair. The brunette grinned and rested his hands on the backs of Steve's thighs, his tongue pressing against the tip of the blonde's cock. Steve shuddered and curled his fingers into Tony's hair tighter as he let his head fell back. Tony hummed and dipped his head down, pressing featherlight kisses from the base to the tip, before running his tongue over the slit.

"Ungh," Steve grunted, his eyes widening a fraction.

Tony bit his lip when some pre-cum slid out, his thumb running across to swipe it up. Steve's grip grew tighter, pulling at Tony's sensitive follicles as the brunette keened. His super soldier boyfriend knew how much Tony loved having his most sensitive parts played with roughly. The blonde tugged his hair and Tony's head tipped back, his eyelids dipped as he stared up at Steve.

"It ain't gonna' suck itself babe," he whispered.

"I'm gettin' there Cap," Tony chuckled, licking his lips slowly.

"Come on, I wanna' have you begging for me when I get my cock in your ass," Steve huffed.

"Fuck Steve, your mouth, I swear," Tony grunted.

"I prefer your mouth when you aren't speaking and it's swallowing me whole," the blonde scoffed.

"You want deep throated again huh?" Tony purred.

"Yes," Steve growled.

Yet it came out more like a whine.

"Anything for you, Captain," the brunette hummed.

Tony teased Steve, swirling his tongue on the tip of his cock for a moment, before wrapping his lips around his head. Steve sighed in frustration as he moved his hips forward a little and felt Tony's lips turn into a grin. It made him shudder as Tony took more of him, massaging Steve's thighs gently, eyes falling closed. The brunette worked his tongue around Steve as he moved lower, and lower, relaxing his throat in the process. Steve moaned deeply, his fingers tugging at Tony's hair again. Tony hummed in response, sending the vibrations shooting up Steve's spine.

"Fuck," he cursed.

Steve rocked his hips forward and Tony grasped his thighs gently, pushing him forward. The blonde couldn't help the moan that escaped. He loved when Tony encouraged him, even when he got angry.

"Gonna' fuck your throat raw," he hissed.

Tony moaned softly and pushed Steve more. Steve's cock hit the back of his throat and he grunted, opening his eyes a fraction. The blonde keened and looked down at Tony, his mouth stuffed full and ready for him. Steve dragged both his hands through Tony's hair and seated them at the back, biting his lip as he closed his eyes. He started to rock his hips again, feeling Tony's hands slacken on his thighs as a moan slipped by his lips. Tony kept his gaze on Steve when the blonde opened his eyes and looked down. The brunette grunted at each thrust, his nostrils flaring as he took in breaths. Steve choked out a groan as he picked up the pace a little.

"Nngh- _ah_. Fuck yes," he whispered.

His thrusts grew faster and Tony moaned, his eyes rolling back every time Steve decided to stop for a moment and let his cock sit in Tony's throat. Steve's teeth clenched as he grunted, feeling Tony's throat clench. The brunette made a small gagging noise and Steve  _fucking_  enjoyed it as drool slid out of Tony's mouth and down his chin.

"Je-sus...shit," the blonde keened.

Tony started to move then, his head rocking back and forth in a perfect rhythm. Steve could feel the pooling sensation in his stomach and even though he wanted to hold on he couldn't. The only problem was he didn't have enough time to warn Tony and they'd never done this before. Steve gasped as he shifted, his body bending forward as his hands fell on the sink counter. His body trembled and Tony's eyes widened, gripping the blonde's thighs as he came.

"Ah fuck!" he exclaimed, elbows falling to the counter then.

He waited a minute, legs shaking as he panted heavily. Steve closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before shifting. Tony's hands squeezed his thighs and stilled him, his gaze falling on the mirrors in front of him. Steve's cheeks were flushed and his pupils were dilated, chest heaving unevenly. It wouldn't take him long to get hard again, but he didn't intend to cum already.

"Tony," he breathed out.

Tony shifted and let Steve's cock fall from his mouth with a wet  _'pop'_  as he breathed in much needed air, his hand resting on his chest. He fell back against the counter and looked up at Steve, a small smile crossing his face.

"Well that was unexpected," he panted.

Steve's eyes travelled down Tony and he saw the wet patch on front of his briefs where he'd opened his suit pants. The blonde shivered.

"Shit, did you cum without even touching yourself?" he asked.

"You bet I did," Tony chuckled.

Silence drew out and Tony grinned as he tilted his head.

"I can't wait to tell the press about this," he commented.

The blonde's eyes snapped to his and he frowned, eyes narrowing.

"No you won't," he grumbled.

"You can't stop me," Tony teased.

"Get up," Steve snapped.

Tony grinned.

"Up!" Steve yelled.

"Sir, yes sir," Tony taunted, getting to his feet.

Steve rolled his eyes as he grabbed Tony's waist and turned him around. He pressed him against the counter, facing the mirrors, their reflections clear as day. The blonde pressed his lips to Tony's neck and bit his skin, hard, making Tony gasp and push back against his crotch. Steve's cock twitched immediately and he could feel Tony starting to get hard again.

"Wanna' see your face while I get knuckle deep in your ass," he crooned.

"Steve. Fuck," Tony whimpered.

Tony tilted his head as Steve continued to kiss down his neck, biting and sucking marks on him.

"I want everyone to know you're mine," he whispered, his lips brushing up Tony's jaw.

"Yeah. Yours. All yours Stevie," Tony breathed out.

Steve reached for his belt lying on the counter as he opened one of the pouches and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Tony gasped softly when his cock rubbed against the counter as Steve shifted his hips. The blonde grinned and popped the cap open with his thumb. He bit down on Tony's shoulder as he coated two of his fingers with lube. The brunette writhed under him and rested his hands on the edges of the sinks on either side of him. Steve put the lube back in his belt, before he moved a little, his fingers sliding into the crease of Tony's ass cheeks.

"So beautiful," he purred, kissing Tony's jaw with light kisses.

"Steve-ungh...please," Tony begged.

The blonde twisted his hand around, his palm sitting upwards as he felt for Tony's hole. Tony keened when he felt Steve's finger press against his entrance.

"Yeah. You're there Steve, there. Please. Fuck," he begged.

"Not so loud," Steve whispered.

"Fuck off, I'll be as loud as I want," Tony bit back.

Steve smirked, but frowned slightly as he brought his free hand down on Tony's left cheek, making the brunette yelp. He shuddered and wiggled his ass a little to press against Steve's fingers, but Steve pulled back.

"Ah. No..." he huffed. "You're not behaving," he added.

"Bastard," Tony growled.

He let out a sudden moan as Steve's finger pressed in, slick and easy as his thumb pressed at the small of his back. Tony's fingers curled in as he moaned softly, opening his eyes as he stared into the mirror. Steve grinned and Tony bit his lip as he stared into the pools of black in the blonde's eyes. The blonde curled his finger slightly and Tony gasped as his back arched. Steve kissed his neck softly, nuzzling into his sweat clad skin as he moved his hand forward, thrusting into Tony. The brunette groaned from his throat and rocked back on Steve's finger, his pleas echoing in the bathroom.

"W-what was it you put on the door?" he wavered.

"Natasha gave it to me, it locks the door from the outside and can only be opened from the inside," Steve replied, pressing his second finger to Tony's hole.

"You-nngh...you took tech off Nat?" Tony laughed weakly. "Losing your old fashioned touch sweetheart, huh?" he taunted.

"Never," Steve growled.

His finger slid out before it was joined by the second, pushing back into Tony roughly as the brunette cried out, feeling the stretch as he grasped the edges of the sinks again. He grunted as he felt Steve's fingers twist, push and curl, opening him up for the blonde.

"Oh fuck. There," he moaned, letting his eyes fall closed.

"Tony look at me," Steve hissed, his eyes fixed on the mirror.

Tony opened his eyes again and saw the lust and anger all mixed into one in Steve's eyes. He loved it, he  _loved_  it too much for his own good. Steve's fingers brushed his prostate and he keened, letting his head fall down. The blonde grunted and grasped Tony's hair, pulling his head back up to look at him.

"Look at me," he snarled. "I told you I wanted to see your face," he added.

Without warning, Steve added a third finger and Tony's teeth clenched together as he grunted. Steve chuckled against his neck, thrust his hand up as his fingers sunk in deeper.

"F-uck," he choked out.

"You love that don't you?" the blonde purred.

Tony could only manage a whine.

"God Tony, I have so much fun with you this way," Steve hummed.

"Steve. I-" Tony paused, letting out a loud moan. "I want it,"

"What do you want?" Steve questioned, tugging Tony's hair. "Tell me," he breathed out, breath hot on Tony's ear.

"Nngh...want your cock Steve. Want it. Hard. Please," Tony whispered.

Steve hummed softly as he pulled his fingers out, rubbing them on Tony's clean suit pants.

"Opps," he teased.

"That was a brand new suit you prick!" Tony exclaimed.

"It'll wash," Steve sighed.

He grabbed Tony's waist again and turned him around to face him. Tony's cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were swimming in black as he stared at Steve. The blonde smirked, crashing his lips to Tony's as he slid the brunette's underwear and pants down to the floor. Tony stepped out of them as Steve slid his own down, kicking them to the side.

"So how's this happening?" Tony asked.

Steve smiled wickedly as he wrapped his hands around Tony's thighs.

"Up you go," he answered, hoisting Tony up against the counter.

Tony called out in surprise, his eyes widening a fraction as he felt the coldness against his bare ass.

"Okay, every other time we've had angry sex I thought it was amazing. But this. Oh baby, this is taking it to another level," he whispered.

"Bet you always dreamt about getting fucked against a counter," Steve purred.

"Oh god yes," Tony moaned.

Steve hooked Tony's legs up on the bend of his elbows, pushing forward as Tony's back fell against the mirrors. His chest heaved as he stared into Steve's eyes and grinned when he felt Steve's cock press against his hole. He gripped his fingers onto the leather straps on Steve's suit, tugging them slightly. Steve grunted and took Tony's lips in his again, biting his lip as he rested his hands on the counter. The blonde pushed forward, easing his cock into Tony as the brunette moaned, his head falling back.

"Oh fuck yes," he groaned.

Tony was absolutely at his mercy as Steve bottomed out, hips pressing rough on the backs of Tony's thighs. The brunette tilted his head up and kissed Steve again as the super soldier jerked his hips forward, making Tony cry out and tug hard on the leather straps. Steve loved the sounds Tony made as he started to get into a steady rhythm, pushing himself as far into Tony as he could go. Tony's eyes rolled, legs trembling as Steve rocked in and out, his cock brushing every part inside Tony as he moaned for him.

"There. Jesus Christ Steve, fuck. Yes, yes yes," he begged.

Steve's fingers popped open the buttons on Tony's shirt as he exposed his chest and lent down. His lips pressed against the brunette's right nipple and Tony let out a small whimper. Steve circled his tongue around it, before pulling back and grazing it with his teeth.

"Oh fuck. Shit. The other one, the other one!" Tony exclaimed.

He quivered under Steve when his lips pressed on his left nipple, flicking his tongue and grazing his teeth on it. Steve paid more attention to that one and Tony seemed to feel a hell of a lot more on his left nipple.

"God. Ungh," he keened.

Tony let out an almighty moan when Steve decided to pick up the pace. Steve was being rough, hands on either side of Tony as he slammed his hips up. It was like he was counting in his head setting the pace. Kind of like  _one, two, three, four,_  ramming his cock against Tony's prostate. Tony loved it because it was hard, rough and got him right on his sweet spot, sending sparks up his spine. Steve grunted near growled every time he did it and Tony thought about how he said Steve was his tiger and it made him moan in a much higher pitch.

"Steve. Fuck, I'm close. I'm close. Shit. Give it to me. Sh- _ah!_  Come on baby!" he encouraged.

The super soldier pushed his body down further, chest flush against Tony's as the brunette rested his head against the mirror. Steve was breathing heavily out of his nose, his grunts sounding like breathy snarls now. He pounded into Tony with brute force and the brunette's voice gave out as his hands fell to the counter.

"Yes. There. Just a little more. Steve, so good. So-" he paused, feeling his throat clench up.

"Oh god," Steve grunted.

He gave his hips four more quick and hard thrusts before the sensation made him double over. His cock pulsed inside Tony as he came, his hips pressed tight against Tony. The brunette cried out, Steve's name mixed in there somewhere and Steve roared, muffling it on Tony's shoulder as his orgasm brought him to the edge. His head fell on Tony's chest as he quaked, his hips jerking forward a little now and again as he filled Tony. Tony's eyes rolled and he closed them, letting out a small gasp of air, his legs trembling slightly. Steve pushed forward a little and Tony choked out a breath, feeling some of Steve's cum run down the backs of his thighs. The blonde's arms were around Tony now as he peppered kisses on his throat, humming softly. 

"Shit Steve," Tony panted.

"Good?" Steve queried.

"Amazing..." Tony whispered.

Steve grinned and dropped Tony's legs as he pulled out, helping the brunette to his feet. Tony's legs were shaky so Steve held him for a moment, pressing kisses to his temple and then to his lips.

"Can we go home now? I think I need a shower, a scotch and a nap," Tony breathed out.

His super soldier boyfriend had to laugh, picking up his pants and handing Tony his.

"You'll have to come on the Harley with me," he mused.

"I'm not complaining," Tony replied.

Tony zipped his suit pants up and then pulled Steve over, kissing him sweetly. Steve smiled into the kiss and rested his hands on the counter. He swiped his tongue over Tony's lip before pulling away.

"Let's go," he whispered.

"Lead the way, Captain," Tony answered.

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and guided him over to the door. He disabled the device on the door and put it back into the pouch on his belt as he opened the door. Tony slipped his sunglasses down over his face as they quickly made their way to the back door. Steve placed himself on the Harley, followed by Tony behind who wrapped his arms tight around the blonde.

"Hold on tight sugar," he crooned.

Tony just smiled as they sped out of the back alley onto the streets. Steve went in the opposite direction that he came, passing by the press who still stood outside the venue. The brunette laughed as the blonde gave them a smile and a salute, their cameras flashing as they zoomed by. But Steve's plan wasn't finished...not yet, he was getting revenge on Tony whether he liked it or not.

* * *

It was around noon the next morning when Steve and Tony found themselves walking down to Central Park. Steve called a press conference that very morning, wanting every possible news station at Central Park as quick as they could. Tony had no idea why, but he believed that it was because of what he did yesterday and that Steve was going to address it. The blonde had his arm wrapped around Tony's waist and the brunette smirked as he put his arm around Steve's waist.

"Remind me again why we're out here going to a press conference?" Tony questioned.

"I can't say," Steve replied.

"Can you tell me why the rest of the team seems to have been invited along?" Tony asked.

"Hmm, you'll see," Steve hummed.

"You...Cap, you're a pain," Tony grumbled.

"In your ass? I dunno' you seemed to enjoy me in your ass yesterday,"

Bucky snickered from behind them.

"Will you keep quiet, they can hear us," Tony huffed.

Steve smirked as they crossed over to Central Park where a group of media cameras were and also members of the public. The blonde looked over his shoulder at Bucky and gave him a small nod. Bucky nodded back and slid his hand down to his pocket, tapping it lightly.

"Oh boy here we go," Tony spoke.

Natasha moved to the front of the group, guiding them all through the press.

"Come on guys, make way," she sighed.

Tony took Steve's hand as they stepped up onto a small stage with a microphone there. Steve straightened his jacket and looked over at Bucky who stood by the stage, a grin showing on his face. He let go of Tony's hand and nodded to him as people started to quieten down. Everybody usually did when Captain America was speaking.

"Afternoon everybody," he greeted, giving a small nod. "Now, Tony Stark here thinks I'm going to address what he said yesterday. We were sworn to secrecy about what on in our private life. But it seems Stark wanted to be a bad boy and tell everybody," he continued.

A few wolf whistles sounded and Tony could feel a light blush grow on his face.  _God dammit_  he thought.

"Anyway, I didn't come here for that. Yes, I admit, Tony and I have a sex life, who the hell doesn't? But Tony knows where his place is in the bedroom," Steve added, smirking playfully.

"Steve," Tony grumbled.

"As I was saying, I didn't come here for that. I came here for an entirely different reason. And it does have to do with Tony and I. But I do have-" he paused, glancing at Tony briefly. "A very important question to ask him," he mused.

Tony's eyes widened a fraction as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at Clint for any clues but the brunette simply smiled.

"Bucky," Steve spoke, holding his hand out.

Bucky reached into his pocket, pulling out a small red and gold box as he threw it to Steve. The blonde caught it in his hand and gave a short salute to his friend, who did it right back.

"Oh my god," Tony whispered.

Steve turned, his gaze now fixed on Tony as citizens started to whisper to each other. He stepped forward and took Tony's hand, smiling softly, before dropping down to one knee.

"Fuck," Tony gasped, covering his mouth with his hand because he just swore in front of the cameras.

"Tony, I think it's fair to say we've been together for a while now. I mean, who knew you could commit for so long. I think you'll need to take that playboy status out of your headline now. Anyway, I brought you here for this today," the blonde confessed.

Tony felt his eyes start to water and he had to look down as he shook his head lightly.

"Tony Stark, what I'm trying to ask here is if you'll do me the honour of spending your life with me. Because I love you, so much. Tony will you marry me?" Steve asked.

"Oh god he's gonna' cry," Bucky interjected.

The brunette looked up then, his eyes brimming with tears as the cameras zoomed in a little. His hand was still laced with Steve's and he dropped down to his own knees.

"Of course, yes," he breathed out, letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

Steve smiled and pulled Tony into his arms, before pulling back and kissing him passionately.

"He said yes!" Clint cheered.

The entire crowd in Central Park started cheering as Tony and Steve pulled apart, the blonde running his thumb across Tony's cheek.

"Quit crying you dumbass," he choked out, feeling tears of his own well in his eyes.

"You made me cry," Tony laughed softly. "Is this payback for yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes," Steve purred, smirking as he bit his lip.

"I knew it, you jerk, but fuck I love you," Tony crooned.

They stood then, and Steve took the ring out of the box, giving Tony a closer look at it.

"So that's where you were most nights. Looking for a ring?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Steve chuckled.

"It's-" Tony paused. "Steve it's gorgeous," Tony added.

The super soldier grinned, sliding the ring onto Tony's finger, before he lifted his hand and kissed it lightly.

"You're cheesy," Tony groaned.

"You love it," Steve crooned.

"So what now?" the brunette asked.

"We deal with the press. But...together this time," Steve soothed.

"I'm with ya' on that one babe," Tony hummed.

Tony grabbed the nape of Steve's neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. The cameras were flashing again as Steve dipped Tony back, kissing him deeper.

"Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America and Iron Man!" Bucky yelled.

A new chapter in their life had only just begun. And they were ready for it, no matter what came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at starspangled-bucky


End file.
